I Will Still Love You
by monochromatic days
Summary: Even though he was betrayed, he would still love him forever.


It was Christmas Day.

Everyone was spending time with their loved ones, sipping eggnogs, sharing family stories, or just cuddling up with their other half, enjoying the warmth of the fireplace in their homes.

Of course, there are still unlucky souls out there, having their hearts crushed into tiny little pieces.

On the cold, dark and empty streets of England, if one should peer out of their frost-covered window, one would barely be able to make out a silhouette, wandering the streets aimlessly.

* * *

Was this all just a game to **him**?  
He gave the best years of his life, sacrificed them just to be with **him**_.  
_His heart, his soul, his entirety.

It was as if **he **was his sole reason for existing.  
Then **he** took everything for granted.  
Once **he **found the one **he** was looking for, **h****e** casted the poor boy away and left him in solitude to pick up the shattered fragments of his broken heart.

* * *

_I was alone.  
__Always alone.  
__I thought that after I had met you,  
__This feeling of loneliness would go away.  
__I never expected you to be the cause of it.  
__I never did.  
__But I still love you anyway._

* * *

**He **left.  
Just like that.  
Not even a note,  
Not even a phone call,  
Not even a "Sorry" or "Goodbye".

It would have been less painful for the boy, then trying to contact **him** through **his** cell or dropping by **his** apartment, on the boy's own birthday no less, only to be struck with the realization that **his** number had changed and that the previous owner of this flat had moved out.

His world just crumbled before his eyes.

* * *

He didn't understand.  
All these years, was he just living a lie?  
Every touch, every caress, every kiss they shared, was it all just an act?  
For **him** to have a replacement?

Does this mean that all **he** had in mind during those intimate moments, were none other then the person that had captured **his** attention before the now-ex-couple had met?

This was too much.  
Just too much.  
For someone who has been hurt before to be able to accept this.

'_It's happening again. Bad things are happening on Christmas, on MY birthday. It's all because of me. First Mana, now __**he**__ has left me too.'_

_

* * *

_

He contemplated about ending his life right there and then. But he just couldn't bear to severe his physical connection to the world. His friends had put in so much effort to help his get over the loss of Mana ten years ago. He didn't want their efforts to be wasted. Needless to say, a small voice in his head had hinted to him that there would be a chance that they could still brush past each other on the streets. Even if it's just a small contact, he would be contented.

But there was a limit to how much heartbreak he could take.

Knowing **he **was there, within reach, but had slipped past his fingers.

What he wanted and loved, he could not have.

_Thu-thump__…_

_Why?_

Engrossed in his train of thoughts and asking himself why, over and over again. The boy doesn't notice a black car, swerving on the streets that he was attempting to cross. Even with horns blaring, the boy still doesn't notices the impending danger that was about to befall him.

_Thu-thump…_

Lady Luck was not on his side that Christmas. The car, having accidentally skidded on a patch of frozen ice, caused the driver to lose control over his vehicle. Just that one small mishap, resulted in a catastrophe.

"_BANG!"_

The sickening crackle of bones crackled throughout the streets. The boy was hit straight at his knees, causing him to be propelled up onto the roof of the car, before rolling off and hitting the cold and hard pavement, head first.

_Why?_

_Thu-thump… _

_Why did you…_

Everything happened all too quickly.  
Far too quickly.

* * *

As the boy started to black out, he could hear the faint wails of the sirens that were approaching.

_Thu-thump…_

The last thing he could remember was that he murmured to himself, "_I will still love you, Kanda... I wish were here with me._"

_Thu-thump… _

_Thu__-…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Thanks for reading this all the way to the end! Hope you enjoyed the product of my insomnia. [I'm still pissed at what happened in Chapter 199. Gosh I almost started crying in the examination hall cause I suddenly had a flashback of me reading the damn chapter.] I wrote this at midnight cause I had trouble sleeping. I blame examination stress. So yeah. Reviews would be lovely.**

**By the way, I DO NOT OWN -MAN. (:**


End file.
